Conversation between friends
by justtheone2
Summary: A msn chat between me and my best friend Alice where we do a bit of roleplay as Hikaru and Kaoru and plan their evening together. Strongly implied HikaruxKaoru. Be nice please :  second chapter added
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters(unfortunately)

This is a conversation I had with my best friend, Alice. We call eachother Hikaru and Kaoru and this is our little converstion we had as the twins(there are a couple of bits that are just us but they're bracketed) The start of the twincest will be shown with a star. Enjoy :P

alice says:

Hi

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

hey

alice says:

I'm on ipod

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

cool

alice says:

Has laura been talking to you lately?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

yh Im talking to her now

y?

alice says:

She never seems to reply to me

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

yh shes a bit slow with replies

alice says:

Now she replies...

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I've just realised I'm a fangirl...never thought the day would come

alice says:

Ur blonde

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I know...*goes to emo corner*

alice says:

Now ur a drama queen blonde

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

OH GOD IM TURNING INTO TAMAKI

alice says:

I shall call u tamaki

**- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol but Hikaru...

alice says:

I like it when we cosplay though kaoru

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

but I thought you liked me best in my french maid cosplay

alice says:

No, i prefer the nurse outfit when u nurse me back to health

Please kaoru... Just for tonight? Im coming down wih something... Or should i say up

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*is giggling too hard to know how to respond to that*

alice says:

I love it when u giggle, it lets me know im doing the right thing. Its so cute but i prefer it wheb u roar like a lion

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

roar

alice says:

I love u kaoru

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

i love you too hikaru

alice says:

(This conversation is rated 18)

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

(lol yh

I want a Naruto bag for school...)

alice says:

I know, u cosplay as a nurse and i as a doctor we can play doctors and nurses

What do u say?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

sure. Anything to please u

alice says:

Oh no, i shall be the one pleasing u kaoru

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

well, if u insist

alice says:

Am i pleasing u kaoru?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

(lol Laura just called me Haruhi. I'm slowly converting her to the side of the fangirl *does evil laugh*

oh god now I'm turning into Renge. Get my gun)

alice says:

Just ate some soap...

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao why?

alice says:

I dunno

Mouth tastes bubbly

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol poor Hikaru. Did I really taste that bad? *sobs* (this conversation is just getting worse)

alice says:

It wasn't u kaoru, you were anything but horrible, u were wonderefull, its just the lube didn't suit my expensive tastebuds

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

y is there lube in ur mouth?

alice says:

It was on ur cock didn't wash it all off

Among ur ginger pubes

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

(dies laughing) Well, that's ur own fault for teasing me so much

alice says:

I didn't mean to, its just when i watch u bathe i can't resist... Its too hard

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

maybe I should lock the door next time.(omg we could turn this into a fanfic)

alice says:

(I was thinking tht)

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

(good one shot story idea)

alice says:

But then i wont be able to see your alabastor skin As u reflect in the water. Please kaoru, dont shut me out

(U can put it on mibba name it: conversation between friends)

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

but u tease and torture me so much

(lol I was thinking more )

alice says:

U can't say u don't like it plus, u do ur own fair share of teasing

(Do it then)

(Keep all our convo and put it on)

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

(lol we'll have to turn it into proper story version tho)

That's only as revenge Hikaru

alice says:

(Nah)

Sometimes u bring me to the edge and stop, thats not torture thats murder

It got worse

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

That's only because I want to make it last

(I'm gunna dedicate it to Bethan if I do write it)

alice says:

But i want to come and when u deny me i cant help but be let down

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I'm sorry Hikaru, maybe u should punish me tonight for it

alice says:

I shall punish u by not doing anything at all... But then i'm punishing myself

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Don't do that Hikaru, I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was causing you pain

alice says:

Im sorry dear sweet brother

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

It's ok, maybe u could punish me another way

alice says:

I think i still have my cop outfit...i wonder if i've

Gott the batton

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

will there be handcuffs?

alice says:

Yh and a police hat

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*giggles*

alice says:

Im arresting u for touching my batton

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I couldn't help it officer. It just looked so tempting

alice says:

I know it is a big one

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

and u just look so sexy holding it

alice says:

(My mum kissed a police man once she thought he was a stripper i think she said)

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

(Lmao)

alice says:

I guess i could let u play with it

Only if ur a good boy

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

How long will I be tied up?

alice says:

Much

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

and how will u punish me?

alice says:

I'll chain u to the wall and agonizingly tease you until your dying to cum then simply stop when urs on the edge and leave u with a

Kiss

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

ur so evil

alice says:

U know u love me my dear uke

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I do my darling seme

alice says:

(U should put this all on people will love it

G2g my lover shag you l8r)

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

(cya xxx)

I may actually turn this into a story if I get requests. Dedicated to Bethan for giving us dirty minds J


	2. Chapter 2

This convo wasn't as good as the first but oh well still thought I'd post it

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

kk

RAWR

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

roar

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

u star in the nxt chapter

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

YAY

which story?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

only exception

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

gdgd

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

I screamed and kicked my heart racing. My hands were lashing out everywhere and my throat was coarse, and my vision only decided to work when I slapped the person across the face.

"Kyouya?"

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

sophies reaction: SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYC SLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

nooo kyouya beautiful face

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao fangirl

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! has been added to the conversation.

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

hi

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

hey

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i'm a fan girl of... Draco malfoy, Zoro, Kakashi, Itachi, Shino, Kyouya, Eric

should i carry now?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

L

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

L

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

L!

On

on not now

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S A GOD DAMN ARMS RACE

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

L is my baby who lives in the closet and comes out when Kyouya is asleep

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

THAT WAS ON THE RADIO EARLIER

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i love that song and all there other songs

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

L is Honey and Mori's child(a/n TIS TRUE! HE'S BLACK HAIRED AND IS A SUGAR ADDICT)

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Fall Out Boy 4ever

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

roxanne is good to

lol

I got a Llama badge on deviant art

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

same

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

same

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Llama's are cool

super Llama cooler

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

kk

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

"You have your belly pierced… interesting." Kyouya said, breaking the silence.

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

He was anything but stupid. He was clever, and with the brains he had beauty. Anyone would die to be in his position. His wealth was obvious, he was pampered, he could have what he wanted, and he had more of a chance of becoming a millionaire than me! God damn it! He's probably a millionaire already!

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

who?

and why past tense is he dead?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Oh yh, Alice I didn't have nightmares last night

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

kk

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

That horror story was AWESOME

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

kk

gonna watch a horror movie

i'll probably shit myself

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

it's called case 39, look it up and watch the trailer

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

remember to clean up

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

noooo read the horror story! U go crazy in it and I'm all mangled with my guts hanging out(a/n dear the author that wrote "Pulsation", I love it and all my readers shood read it)

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol what horror story?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I'll try to find it. Can't remember what it was called

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Actually, might not watch it, i watched the trailer yesterday and i'm scared now from just that

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I only remember the summary

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

watch the trailer for case 39

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

FOUND IT

.net/s/5299024/1/Pulsation

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

trailer for case 39!

.com/watch?v=WsYrH79lhnA

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Y am I always the one that dies? In another story I read my head was cut off my body. Then in another I was smashed into rocks. Damn u Hikaru for staying alive

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

the evilier twin always lives

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yup

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

sophie u watch the trailer

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

kk

the girl on the picture like 4 secs in looks like someone in my history class

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

lol beware her

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

WTF

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

what do you think of it?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

I'm wondering whether i should watch it or not

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

no

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Thr trailer scared me :/

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol me too

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

but i do want to watch it

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

#

anothersicko

2 months ago 17

since orphan and case 39 im scared of lil black haired girls :-/

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

did u see that comment

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

JENNY STAY AWAY

Yh

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I will

what what?

*wait

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Lmao

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

so should i watch it sophie?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I don't have black hair.

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i want to watch it, look it the comments for a spoiler

DONT WATCH THE STEPFATHER!

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

gonna watch the trailer

is it scary?

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

kinda messed up

(a/n Dear author of host club dares, please don't be angry we were posting parts of your story, we just posted parts that were really funny and again all my readers should read it)

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Renge: Wait a minute! How come you didn't kiss me on the lips? I thought you loved me Kyouya!

Kyouya: Sorry, but I don't lip-lock with girls who are referred as otaku

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol there is no hope for me

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

I'm sure it's just an excuse. After all it is Renge

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yeah *Hopeful again*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

hehe

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

omg, it looks really wierd and scary

okay.

shall i watch case 39 or what?

I can switch it off if it gets too much

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yeah try it if you want

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

or From Paris With Love

It's war film

but John travoltas in it

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

from Paris with love

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

hm...

case 39, then i can tell my mum bout it and scare her shitless

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

watch it if you think you can handle it*gets scary aura*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

need pee, brb

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

kk

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

kk

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

u'll see me tomoz and i'll look like a zombie

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol no sleep

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yup

really pallid

don't wanna watch it now

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i'll close my eyes and cover ears when it gets too scary

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

lol the head teacher from Icarly is in it

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

benz is a bad word in japanese

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

benz

benz

benz

benz

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

benz

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

benz

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

bad girls

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

whats it mean?

benz

benz

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

its slang for the f word

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

awesome

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

benz

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

benz off

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

if you could take one thing with you on a trip what would it be

?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

hmmm

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Mary Poppin's bag

It has everything in it

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i'm logical

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

A slave for me

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

A magic wand. Then I could summon things and ppl

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

kool

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i just want a slave

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

but mary poppin's bag can fit everything in it, even people

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

nooooooo slave

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

tis magic

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

they also get ne item

one not ne

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

U know those googly eye things? I've like taking one apart

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol y?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

for fun. And out of boredom

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

okay...

this DVD is wierd...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

you dont do it with real eyes... right?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

yay I got the black part out

...maybe...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*scared* Jenny? are you ok?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

renee Zwelleger makes a wierd child service person

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i hate her lips

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

no I'm mentaly unstable.

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

they get on my nerves

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol thats odd

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

dont be lipist

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

i love harry potter

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

kk

so do i

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*gets wand out* gonna fight about it, whoever wins likes it the most! [evil laugh]

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

why do adults bend down when they want to know what ups with the kids

Avada Kedavra

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

so they are at the same levl *uses potter as a shield* hahahahahahahahahahahaha

potter dead

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yes, but they look wierd

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Roxy just tore up a toilet roll. she says hi btw

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol is that hi?

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

what when they bend down?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yh

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

well actually she says woof but she means hi

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

it's like next i'm gonna pounce and rape

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

pounce and rape, honey

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

it just always comes to mind

pounce and rape= honey sempai, hot with glasses= Alice

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yay

i'm hot

Shigure is god damn sexy

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol and silly

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i love him

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yeah, love draco and Kyouya more

(true fan girl)

otaku FTW

all the way

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Kyouya: *sighs* Oh alright *grabs a porcupine that was coincidentally passing by and shoved it down his pants*

Me: How do you feel?

Kyouya: *smiles while his right eye twitches*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i'm scared

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Kyouya, dont hurt that for godness sake

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Me: Now Kyouya, you have to sing Rockstar and play twinkle twinkle little star on the violin without a shirt on, while getting a tattoo on your back saying 'I am a weenie head'.

Kyouya: Do I really have to?

Me: Uh, yeah!

Kyouya: *sighs and starts playing the violin*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

what is that from?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

this story is awesome *wipes away tears* it's from "Ouran dares!"

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

okay sounds weird

brb

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

it is. Kaoru had to shave his head in it

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

NO

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

kk

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

back, Kyouya NEEDS hair

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

kk

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

k

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

omg...big bangs outside

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

or ginger

i hear them too

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

i don't hear them

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

they still going

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yeah

fireworks

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

oh... i was hoping gun shots, make things interesting

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yup

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i'm scared

It looks worse than legion

and I loved legion

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

reading ouran dares:Kaoru: I wish Hikaru could glomp me...

Hikaru: Kaoru! *runs over and embraces Kaoru* I'm sorry Kaoru, I have to do it...You'll get your time later, ok?

Kaoru: ...Promise?

Hikaru: Promise...I promise, Kaoru...

Kaoru: Hikaru...

Me: X3 SQUEEEE~! Lol, Ok then. The next dare is-

Hikaru: *glomps Haruhi*

Haruhi: *grumbles*

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

which chapter is that?

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

2

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Omg the kid killed both his parents

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

thats... nice?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yup

the beds covered in blood

the boys 10

not orange blood

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

ok not nice but is he cute, that might change things

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

cute-ish

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i love singing killers

(draco)

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yup

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Masaki Ikasami: Mori, your dare is from phommabouth

Mori: …

Masaki Ikasami: You have to wear a grass skirt, a flower crown, flower bracelets, flower anklets. And *hands Mori a Hawaiian guitar* play this while singing an Elvis song

Mori: …

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

awesome

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Mori's are always the best

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

will pay alot to see that

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

yh

he sings burning love or whatever the song is called

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yup

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i like that song

Kyoya: *grabs Tamaki by the hips, pulls him in, and kisses him square on the lips. And LIKES it. o-o*

Tamaki: O\\\O Nng!

Me: O_O

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: O_O

Me, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, and Renge: X3 KYAAAA~!

Kyoya: *pulls apart*

Tamaki: *pants* *pulls back in*

Kyoya: *pushes Tamaki onto the couch and continues kissing*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

I fancey a stir fry

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

nice

Kyouya why?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

BRB getting food

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

kk

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

k

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

brb also getting food

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

kk

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

bak

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

cool, im eating my hair(orange)

get it?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yup

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: *speaking loudly* Also from Mimi-dudette, Kyoya has to tell Tamaki where babies really do come from...

Tamaki: Yeah Kyoya, you never told me yesterday. *looks hopeful* :3

Kyoya: *smirks* Come into this room and I'll show you.

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

omg

lmao

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yes my poor Kyouya

'our'

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i could imagine tamaki not knowing

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yes

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

cold pasta

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

even when haruhi got pregnant

cool

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

back

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

hey

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

the girls creepy

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

no kidding

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

i hav cereal

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

in the film the girls creepy

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i guessed that from the trailor

Kaoru: *looks at Nekozawa* Why is everybody cross-dressing?

Ranka: *bursts through the door* Did somebody say cross-dressing? X3

Me: Back, monster, back in your cage! * pushes Ranka back into his cage for later use*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Me: Alright, you guys have a dare from Arashi-senpai

Hikaru and Kaoru: Let's hear it!

Me: *starts to laugh* You guys have to…make out…with each other

Hikaru and Kaoru: What?

lmao

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Hikaru: *parts from Kaoru's lips* Kaoru?

Kaoru: Yes, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Since when do you wear lip gloss?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

lmao

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

my mum just asked me if i was alright because i was laughing so hard

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

omg

i hate this film

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i want more of the ouran dates

dares

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

yh

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

they are so funny

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*wipes away tears of laughter* they are amazing

Kyouya: Don't you worry Tamaki, we are going to stick together forever!

Tamaki: Did I really sound like that back then?

Kyouya: Yes

Tamaki: Man I sounded annoying!

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

iTorchic: You have to tie Tamaki to a chair and cover his mouth with strong duct tape!

Me: *eyes widen* Oooohhhh! This game has just gotten interesting! *pulls out duct tape*

Tamaki: Uh RockerGirl0709, you really don't have to do that you know

Me: *back Tamaki into a chair* I think this has become my favorite show ever!

sounds fun

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

i hate tamaki

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! has left the conversation.

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I think the film killed her

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

why did Alice leave?

lol

the flies

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! has been added to the conversation.

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

hey

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

hey are you still alive?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yh

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

gdgd we thought u died

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

not so good... i'm mrs malfoy now

you were gone for a long time

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

was i?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

And I'm a ghost now. I commited suicide coz I thought u were dead

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

no, but i wanted to do draco

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

coz I love u Hikaru

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i love *tears up* loved her more

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

am i a ghost now?

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Kyoya has to take off his glasses and die his hair blonde! And he has to act like Tamaki for the whole day!

Kyoya: *takes off glasses and dyes hair blonde* My precious daughter! *glomps Haruhi*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

Sophieee. Have u read mine and alice's conversation that I posted on fanfiction?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i'm tired

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

no... will NOW *wears a cape*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

.net/s/6256626/1/Conversation_between_friends

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

kk

u should have put the one on where i can't touch you

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

can u send me a link to that dare story you were reading

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

.net/s/5166430/1/Ouran_Dares

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

0.O... what you two get up 2 when i'm not here

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

drugs

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

omg

scary bit

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Naruto bags on anime something for £15

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I already ordered one

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

cool

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Hopefully it'll arrive soon

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

whats it like *burning with jealousy*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Me: It says that you have to wear a bikini for the rest of the show!

'Kaoru: Eh?

Hikaru: Oh, come on Kaoru. I bet you'd look sexy in a bikini!

Kaoru: Hikaru, shut up! You are making me very mad with the whole gay thing. We're not gay!

Hikaru: *whimpers*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

white...I'll show u at school(argh school )

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

WE ARE GAY

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

whatever u say darling *glomps*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

*pokes with wand* how do i use this?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*Alice turns into cat* I don't think u should use that wand

...KITTY! *glomps*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol... at least she didn;t turn into a ferret (draco)

i was expirrmenting in the bedroom

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Tamaki: But, RockerGirl0709…that's one of Kyouya's dilemmas

Me: What is?

Tamaki: Smiling.

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol just read that

Kyouya smiles when i do things...

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Honey: Yay! Me and Takashi have a dare together!

Me: You guys have to ride on top of a train

Honey: That sounds…kinda scary

Me: Personally, I think it would be fun. If you didn't fall off of course

nooooo Moooorriiiiii

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

cant stop laughing

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Honey: *walks in the door with Mori*

Me: Hey guys, how'd the dare go?

Honey: THAT WAS AWESOME! Can we do it again?

Mori: Maybe…

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

and by maybe he means no way in hell

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yep

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Me: *goes into Kyouya phase* You guys went through the dares?

Hikaru and Kaoru: Ahhhhhhh!

Tamaki: No! Another Dark Lord!

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Hikaru: You mean I have to kiss this hag?

Renge: You mean I have to kiss this homosexual?

Hikaru: Hey! Who are you calling homosexual?

Renge: And who are you calling hag?

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

is Alice dead again?

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i'm not marring snape... opss

opps]

hi i'm now mrs mafoy-snape

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Hi

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

oh...shes back...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Alice, i'm sorry but i remarried... again

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

quick Sophie hide the bodies!

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

er...

i'm scared and confused

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

say hello to Mrs Malfoy-Snape... *Takes body to Kakashi* Help!

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*innocent smile*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*Evil Smiles* Oh *Inncent smile*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*kicks Tamaki behind door*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*shoves mori back in cage*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Me: And what the heck is taking you so long with Honey?

Makeup Artists and Hairstylists: Well, we're trying as hard as we can to get him to change into this uniform, but he just can't hold still!

Me: Well, where is he now?

Makeup Artists and Hairstylists: Running around naked

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

loved that bit

Hikaru *starts to cry* I can't believe you kissed Renge

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

running naked? *mori has Nose breed*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

where r the dares for Mori to kiss Honey ! I must find one

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

send me the link when you do

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

TheNextAliceOwO: Mori! Your dare is from phommabouth, and it says you have to dress like a rock star!

Mori: …?

TheNextAliceOwO: Meaning, you have to wear tight leather pants and an unbuttoned black vest that shows your chest and stomach!

I would pay to see that

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*needs picture of that*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Alice? Alice talk i dont want to re-re marry!

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

*starts to set up party*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

U HAVE PARTIES WHEN I'M GONE!

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

damn *takes down party stuff*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*Steals drink at last minute* i save you some?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Kaoru: First I had to wear a leash and act like a dog, and then I had to have my head shaved. Now you're telling me that I have to have my foot licked by Renge?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

I didn't mind the leash. Me and Hikaru have had a lot of practise

*innocent smile*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

*Starts palnning fun-eral for Alice* i think she wants twilight everything! *crazy look in eyes*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol yh and we should invite Stacey

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

NO!111

R U TRYING TO KILL ME?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

yes

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Wait...i'm already dead

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

she can be the guest speaker

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

HIKARUUUUU

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

your a ghost we want to kill you for good

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

ok

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i mean nothing

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

u guys are mean to me

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*hides death plans*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Oh and the films awesome

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

oh yh and u want touch me for a week Hikaru

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i hate u 2

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

love u too

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*Mori escapes cage* back in a moment

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*goes to steal him*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*kidnaps honey*... *mori comes running*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*jumps and traps Mori in cardboard box*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*traps both and watches* this is better then any yaoi i have ever seen *heads popcorn to Jenny*

hands

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

I have the sudden urge to read the story about strawberries and cream...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

*starts funeral, with stacy as the main person*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

...

films finished

it was boring in the end

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*sprinkles everyone with glitter*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*stacy steals everyone boyfriends... again* Draco and Snape are mine

*fights to the death, i win in seconds*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

nooo...wait I'm single *shrugs and walks away*

FOUND THE STORY!

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

what about Mori?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

I think i've went out with a couple of guys stacey's liked but couldn't get her claws into

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

send link

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

He's with Honey

.net/s/4137536/1/Sweet_Revenge

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

your with both

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

I'm with hikaru, aren't I my love. oh but u can't touch me

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

kk

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

the story is a bit rude btw

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

"i would rather die then not beable to touch my true love" -Alice DT room

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i thinks sophie should come to mine tomorow

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

really?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yh

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

you think so

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yh

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i think we should all have a fun-eral

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

yh

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

its Renges

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

for Stacey's love life when boys gain sense

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

a double funeral

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*feels really bitchy* that felt good

Stacey and Renge are basically the same person

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

it does, a little to the left, thats nice

lolAlice? I left Snape... but can Draco be our slave... a sex slave *smiles brightly*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

okay

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yay! draco pants off now! Kyouya sit down, mori lay down

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

published

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

cool

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

yay

awww

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Kyouya: It won't hurt me any. I'm not the actual Kyouya that you're in love with, so I'll be fine

Renge: *takes in a deep breath* Kyouya, I don't ever want to see your face again! You are ugly, your breath smells, and it looks like you've been wearing the same outfit for the past week

Hikaru: That's because he has

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

he was at my house all week naughty boy

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Kyouya: *pushes his glasses up* Well, let's hear it

Me: It says that you have to bungee jump off of the school's clock tower and scream 'I Love Tamaki Suoh!'

Kyouya: *right eye twitches*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

lmao

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Kyouya: *at the top of the clock tower* Here goes…everything *jumps off of the tower* I LOVE YOU TAMAKI SUOH! *mumbles under his breath* Even though you're an idiot!

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

TheNextAliceOwO: Kaoru, don't you have something to give RockerGirl0709?

Kaoru: Oh yeah, sorry *gets down on one knee with case in hand* RockerGirl0709… *opens the case and shows a wedding ring with a ruby on it* will…you marry me?

Me: *becomes teary eyed and hugs Kaoru* Oh yes Kaoru, I will!

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Kyouya: See, if you marry one of the host club members, then you belong to the host club

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

sooo something Kyouya would say

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yeah

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*begins setting out twilight cutouts and party decorations*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

knew that'd make her talk

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yep

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*throws Edward cuout at Alice and runs*

*cutout

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

NO!1

I'M MELTING

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao I knew ud say that

twin telepathy

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*photoshops Jenny and Alice making out with Edward*

Thirsty?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*photoshops edward out of it*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

*inserts Mori and Honey*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

love u *grins*

*steals Mori's cage*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Photoshop is cool *steals Mori[hes not in the cage hehehe]*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*steals Honey*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*Mori leaves me in search of Honey*

noooooooo

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*does evil laugh while having a te party with honey and usa-chan*

*tea

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*steals usa-chan* give me Mori or the Bunny gets it

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*gets L handcuffs and handcuffs herself to Mori* NEVER

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

*Has a gangbang with the other host club members then honey and mori joins in because i have a usa-chan tatoo on my right butt cheek*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*Gets light to kill you* Mori come to me!

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*haunts you as a mangled ghost until u go insane then kills Mori so he stays with me forever*

tehehe

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

I nearly dropped my laptop i was so shocked

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*has tea party with honey* guess its just you and me, everyone else was bsuy

busy

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

shocked boutwhat?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

me killing mori

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

busy or dead

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

Jenny who else did you get me to kill?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

*shows honey usa-chan tattoo on right butt cheek*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*covers Honey's eyes* He's too innocent for that

no1...

maybe Renge...and Tamaki...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

and everyone else so they could join you?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

...and maybe Kyouya was seriously injured...

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

*snogs sophie*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Nooo *now knows why he didn't return my calls*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

oi ur already dead

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*Kisses draco in replace of Alice*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

:O

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

YOUR A GHOST!

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*grabs Alice and drags her back to hell with me and Mori*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

hope you brought sunscreen!

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

With two more thrust the both of you came and he collapse on you breathing heavily. 'That was wonderful I can't wait till or honeymoon.' You said with a giggle. He pulled out of you but stayed on you looking at you with a gentle smile. ' The same goes for me. I'm glad you made me take these lessons.' He said with a smirk grabbing his glasses and put them on.

You smiled and kissed his lips, bucking your hips against his feeling him grow again. 'Again?' He asked playfully kissing your neck. 'I think you need some more lessons.' You said with a smile. The both of you looked at each other and then started to laugh. 'This is the first time I laughed like this and danced like this.' He confessed kissing your lips in a love filling kiss.

Kyouya cheated! and got married

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

...

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

!

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*prepares for revenge*

*involving zombies and cake*

*and leather objects*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

leshamarieinuyasha: *snickers* Mori, your dare is from .hitachiin. You have to dress Tamaki up like a rainbow donkey and hit him with a bat until he passes out

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

MoleMan says:

aah... well if your not getting along isnt it just going to upset you both?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

I don't know, i think he does try to get to know me, i mean i'm a very hard person to get to know, my likes and dislikes go from one thing to the next and i'm just a lil' bit wierd

MoleMan says:

yeah but you still rock...

aw he's sweet to me

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

he wants you

in bed

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

it's moleman we're talking bout

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

so badly

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

showing hes new flashlight

his

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i sent that too him

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

guys, you need to watch junjou romantica... Yaoi and hot

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

what u two just said

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

yh might do that sophie

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

it's good, the first yaoi i watched

its on my profile on mibba

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

MoleMan says:

hey

?

NO

im not that sick

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i have been sitting in this chair for a long time... four hours no break since the chair slides

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I can't stop laughing

I'm trying really hard to be quiet

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

jedward on TV *hangs self*

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

mum just walked past

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

um?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

jedward singing blink 182 songs *shoots one*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*shoots other* yeah!

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

yeah!

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

ghost power

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

They'll never catch us! *crazy laugh*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*runs into wall* maybe they'll catch me...

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

*laughing trying really hard not too*

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

same

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol, watch it and report back to me

(it being junjou romantica

)

MoleMan has been added to the conversation.

MoleMan says:

hi

im not trying to get allice in bed you pervs...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yes u r

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

r

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

t 2

r 2

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i've had Alice and she is great

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

he called you pervs *rolls on floor laughing*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

not like Zro (three swords)

Zoro

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

If I'm a perv then so r u Hikaru

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

O_p

O_o

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

well we already knew that

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I'm hyper

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

mum says to tell you that i need to go get some beauty sleep

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

this convo is so going on fanfiction

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

kk

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol MoleMan you want Alice so bad you are outside her house right, i can see you

MoleMan says:

nnaaah you dont need none of that...

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

MoleMan says:

which means your outside her house to...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

yes

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

and so am I

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

...

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i'm a ghost i'm allowed

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

am i that good?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

same

we're dead ur not

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Jenny pass the popcorn, Alice is doing things...

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

PMSL

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*doesn't pass popcorn* MINE

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

Mum's gonna think i'm insane laughing at my laptop

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*popcorn sets on fire* noones popcorn

MoleMan says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

pmsl SASUKE! WHAT DID U DO THAT FOR

MoleMan says:

well im talking to my pc...

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

awesome

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Sasuke... who are YOU calling Queer?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

rawr

i'm a dinosaur

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I called Sasuke gay and he hit me with his purse

MoleMan says:

RAWR... MIOAW

Purrr...

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

*dresses up in cute green dinosaur suit with face showing*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

and then put on lipstick

MoleMan says:

woof

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

MIOW

Ca-caw

MoleMan says:

what noise dose a bull make?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

MOOO

MoleMan says:

im a rhino!

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

HEY MISA! There's a street go sell urself on it

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i'll buy her

MoleMan says:

you know why i'm a rhino?

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i hate animal noises... Alice get out from under the bedding and stay away moleman

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

...

coz ur got a big horn

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*drinks milk* dairy good

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

*tries to remember who Moleman's sidekick is* something like fiddlerboy

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

Laura came up with it on the way to MFL

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i am meant to be doing homework

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

same

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

i meant to be fucking johnny depp

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

QUICK FIDDLERBOY TO THE MOLEMOBILE!

*que theme song*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol they live in teh molehole

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lmao

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

sorry Joel, they're hyper which makes them mean

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

I'm mean anyway

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i'm not im drinking milk and sliding in my hair

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

hair?

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

...?

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

.com/watch?v=zx5tSmOY_iM chair

watch it, the song is good the music vid not so much

MoleMan says:

nutters

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

ROAR

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

i'm not crazy, my mumhad me tested

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

MOLEMAN

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

and my friends and a random perosn

person

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

they found a ping pong ball

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

*drugs kicking in* i'm sleepy

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

*watches whilst eating pasta*

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

who found a ping pong ball?

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

in ur head, the doctors

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

lol

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

the doctors said if i took pills i would get better but the voice got louder and told me to murder Harry Potter

MoleMan says:

ok...

cya

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

sophie, so, when do you want to have sex?

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

nooo

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

nooooooo moleman

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

Moleman

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

noooooooooooooooo

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

answer my question

MoleMan has left the conversation.

SLC! Lost without Onemanga, O how i loved thee. NYCSLC! Kyouya is smexy! says:

I stil got stuff

Alice - CAUTION! Thinking in progress! says:

stay

- ღ...Jenny...ღThe geek shall inherit the earth says:

DAMN U MOLEMAN


End file.
